


Mirum

by sunboi



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Adam-Centric, Angst with a Happy Ending, Happy Birthday Adam, I'm bad at tags, M/M, One Shot, first fic too, pynch - Freeform, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 11:39:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11440098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunboi/pseuds/sunboi
Summary: Adam Parrish hates surprises. No, Adam hates the surge of feelings that comes with them.Surprises had never been good, in his experience.Ronan is becoming more distant and distant each day and it will only take a few more days until he pops the statementAdam won't be surprised, he already know it's coming so why would he?





	Mirum

**Author's Note:**

> Happy birthday my favorite tree boy :) 
> 
> (I know this is kinda late, i'm blaming ao3! Didn't expect it will take a few days before i get my account. Woops. I posted this on tumblr at his birthday though. @TheAdamCycle ;) )
> 
> A big thanks to my friend @Annileigh for proof reading it! <3

Adam Parrish hates surprises. No, Adam hates the surge of feelings that comes with them.

Surprises had never been good, in his experience.

 

Ronan is becoming more distant and distant each day and it will only take a few more days until he pops the statement

Adam won't be surprised, he already know it's coming _so why would he_?

It's bound to happen anyways, because of course, he's just _Adam_ and Ronan will start to see that.

Adam argued with his brain that maybe Ronan is just busy with stuffs. With the barns.

 

_'but that never stops him from spending time with you before'_

 

Adam groaned and covered his eyes with his arms.

it hurts, of course it hurts.

He likes Ronan, he loves Ronan with all of him, with all the broken and messed up pieces of  
his.

 

But-

 

_Adam's not special._

 

And totally not someone you would want to stay with or spend the rest of your life with.

 

He's just Adam, _boring o'l Adam._

 

The broken boy with the deaf ear who came from the dirt and who will stay that way.

 

 _Maybe it's my faith, to stay alone for the rest of my life_ , Adam thought.

 

After all, a boy like him is only fitting for a fate like that.

Summer is coming to an end and Adam had to put distance between them again. Maybe it's for best this time, maybe Ronan might even thank him for it.

Even though there's a stream of tears running through his face, he smiles.

 

_'Well If it’s ending, I might as well make the best out of the time left. Right?'_

 

He stands up from his ratty bed and grab his car keys  
\---

The drive to the barns is long and silent but Adam is more than willing to drive.

When he arrives, the air is still, He can hear the animals - some dreams, some natural - but there is no trace of Ronan.

He enters the main house and started to look for Ronan.

"Ronan?" He whispers in the silence

Usually, when Ronan hears the sound of the Hondayota crunching up the gravel, he comes to the front door and greets Adam with a warm hug and a bright smile.

That was before, Adam reminds himself.

Suddenly, Opal came barreling out of the kitchen and hugged his legs, throwing Adam off balance.

"Hi kiddo, how are you doing?" he said while ruffling Opal's already messy hair.

"Adam!” Opal howls with more energy than Adam has ever possessed. “I know how to read now! I miss you, you're never here anymore.”

Adam ignores the pang in his heart at Opal’s pouting face, and he forces himself to smile at her.

"I'm just busy, kiddo. I have to work a lot. Do you know where Ronan is?”

"He's upstairs,” comes the answer. Opal’s attention is already waning, and she’s halfway to the door before Adam can respond.

“I’ll see you later, then. You have to read me something later, okay?”

“Okay!" she cries as she pushes through the door. It slams behind her.

Adam makes his way upstairs and down the hall to Ronan's room.

The door is ajar but he still knocks softly. He can hear soft breathing from inside.

He enters and there is Ronan sprawled across his bed, eyes closed and breathing heavy and slow with sleep.

Bathed in sunlight, Ronan looks so soft, so **handsome**.

Adam wills himself not to kiss the sleeping boy.

 

 _Well, if he's just sleeping. I'm sure he's not that busy_ , the cruel part of his brain hisses.

 

Another pang stabs through his heart.

He silently lays next to Ronan, making sure he won't wake him and destroy the spell.

He closes his eyes. He’ll only rest his eyes for a few minutes, until Ronan wakes up.  
\---

_"Adam?"_

Adam’s eyes flutter open with the voice.

"What are you doing here?" Ronan is still on the bed beside him, but as Adam sits up, Ronan rolls to his feet and stretches.

Adam rubs his face, trying to brush away the sleep. "Just came to visit. I hope you don't mind me crashing.”

"It's all right, Parrish. I need to go, though. You can stay if you want and I’ll be back later.” This Ronan is twitchier than normal, a ball of contained energy needing to release.

Adam nods. “Sure. Take care.” He feels hollow. Ronan doesn’t notice. He smiles down at Adam, and then he's gone

Adam looks through the empty doorway and wonders if it's that really easy to leave him. If this is how it ends, not with a scene, but with Ronan just walking away.

He closes his eyes again and let the sleep eat him. It's better than despair.  
\---

A short time later, and for the second time that day, Adam wakes up in Ronan's room. He is still alone. He fixes the bed and heads downstairs.

 _I'll try again tomorrow_ , Adam promises himself with a sad smile.

Outside, he tries to find Opal to bid the dreamchild goodbye but she's nowhere to be seen. Maybe she’s somewhere with the cows.

He's about to get to his car when the BMW came to his view.

It spits Ronan, he have a certain look on his eyes.

Ronan stared at him for a while

"Adam? Humor me on a ride?"

Adam thought to himself, _This is it._

Seems that i won't get another try.

"Of course"

\--

The drive is filled with silence.

Off to nowhere as usual.

Adam told himself not to cry.

"Where to- ?"

"Just see"

It took 10 more painful minute before they reached their destination.

It's a forest, Adam felt the familiarity but he cannot point a finger at it.

They walked and entered the forest. The air is aery and seems fuzzy.

He out walks Ronan, he don't want to stop walking. He know it'll be over if they stop walking. _He won't stop walking._

The steps behind him suddenly stopped.

"Ronan?"

"I rebuilt Cabeswater"

**_"You what?!?"_ **

The feeling, the smell of the surroundings and the faint buzzing on his ears comes crashing on him all at once.

 

**Cabeswater.**

 

"How?!"

"I dreamed it piece by piece, how else? silly"

"Well, if that's the case, it will take a lot of-- Oh my god. _You been building it this whole summer?!_ "

"I got no words Ronan. Why didn't you tell me sooner?"

"How many naps did you take to do it?"

"I can't believe you rebuilt Cabeswater. Do the others know about it? Ronan? "  
He turned to his back.

_"Ronan?"_

Ronan is smiling, his face glowing.

**"Happy birthday Adam"**

The tears he's been holding back for a while came freely.  
He snatched the cake and place it to the ground carefully.

He enveloped Ronan in a tight hug and sobbed on the crook of his neck.

"Surprise?"

"You made me cry in my birthday you asshole!"

"C'mon. I didn't forced you to cry, did i? You're such a drama queen"

"I thought you were breaking up with me!"

"WHAT, are you crazy!? Never! Where the hell did you got that idea from?!"

"Well, you're becoming more and more distant each day. I thought you were just waiting for the summer end to get rid  
of me"

"Why the fuck- You know what, Adam, i love you, i love you, i love you. How many times do i have to fucking say it so it  
will be etched in your mind? Adam, you're perfect to me. You're someone deserving for love. I want to spend the rest of my life with  
you and don't think otherwise. Burn it to your fucking mind"

I'm such an idiot, how could i think of Ronan leaving me?

 

This is the guy who freed him from his abusive father.  
This is the guy who noticed his chappy hands and dreamed him a lotion.  
This is the guy who made him a mix tape for his shitty car.  
This is the guy who he want to spend the rest of his life with.

 

Hell, nothing will stop him from doing so.

He beamed at Ronan and kiss him deeply.

"Jesus, Joseph, Mary. I wish it's your birthday everyday. It's your birthday but i'm the one who's receiving gifts"

"Shut up Ronan"

Then he kiss him again.

The two boys are contented and gasping for air, both laughing their hearts out.

"C'mon Adam, even though i really want to keep your right here for myself, We got a cake to eat and a party to attend to"

He looks at Ronan again.

God, this guy is handsome.

Adam thinking he got to keep this guy forever made him smile.

Adam kisses Ronan again.

"Race to the car, the loser will wash the dishes!"

Adam run while laughing cheerfully

"ugh, hey! You fucking cheater!"

The air was filled with joyous laughter.

 

Well, Adam still hates surprises.  
But he loves Ronan so he'll let this pass. **He'll let anything Ronan do pass**.

**Author's Note:**

> First fic! Would appreciate if you leave feed backs <3


End file.
